


Not your omega

by Kindred



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Quentin Beck, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Rape/Non-con Elements, Villain Quentin Beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Aunt May is missing and her new Boyfriend is causing Peter's spidey sense to scream at him that this alpha is dangerous.





	1. Chapter 1

The car pulled up at the school, Peter looked out to see his friends stood there waiting for him wondering why he didn’t get the bus. He flinched when a hand gripped the back of his neck and tightens making him gasp “Now have a good day Peter and remember what I said this is a treat me letting you go school. I can’t afford for that brilliant mind fall behind.” Peter whimpered as he felt the man kiss him on the lips before pulling back.   
“Y-Yes Quentin.”   
“Good boy.” He says as he let’s go of Peter’s neck and lets the teen slip out of the car.

Peter turns and watches him leaves his whole body just hurts but the moment he saw the black car turn the corner Peter turned and walked up to his friends. It was Ned that saw him first and frowned when he saw the black eye and the busted lip the teen was sporting he looked like he hasn’t slept in a week and there were more bruises on the back of the omega’s neck. “Dude, what happen to you?”   
“D-Do you still have Mr Stark personal number?” He asked his friends  
“Yes of course I do I also have Happy and Mr Rhodes number to.” He smiled, of course, he did and Peter couldn’t blame him but at this moment time, he needs that phone.  
“I need your phone Ned please!” He begged, his hands were shaking and he kept looking over his shoulder expecting Quentin to be there looming over him. MJ put her hand to his shoulder only for Peter to jump out of his skin and stare at her, the alpha frowned at her friends and then sniffed him wincing at the omega’s distressed scent not only but she could smell this Beck man all over Peter and she was doing her best not to growl.  
“What happens to yours?” MJ asked even tho she can guess the answer.  
“He has it.” He tells her as Ned's hands his phone to Peter, they all knew about May’s new boyfriend and how Peter doesn’t trust him. His spider senses were always going off when that man was around.   
“Let’s get him inside.” She says “We will take him to an empty glass room.” They guided Peter into the school and lead him to a classroom they know to be empty as he tried to call Tony Starks.   
“H-Hands aren’t working.”

He was shaking too much for him to press the dial button “Let me do it.” Ned said as he pressed the button and put it to his ear as Peter slips down to the ground and curls up into a ball. MJ knelt on the ground touched his knees earning herself another flinch.  
“Shhh, it’s okay Peter your safe with us.”  
“Hel-Hello Mr Stark,” Ned said, Peter didn’t look up as he kept his head onto his knees. “Peter is in a bad away we think his Aunt boyfriend did something to him. He’s at the school we are with him now. Oh okay yeah, I can do that.” He kneels on the ground. “Peter, Mr Stark wants to talk to you.” Peter took the phone from Ned and put it to his ear.   
“Mr Stark please I need help, I don’t know where my Aunt is she just gone I think Quentin has done something to her.” He cried.   
“Alright, Peter stay where you are I am coming down to the school to pick you up. I will have Nat and Clint deals with his guy, you just stay with your friends.” He hears Tony’s voice and sobs in relief and nodded.   
“O-Okay.” He hands the phone back to Ned and they sit there and wait for Tony.

It didn’t take long for Tony to arrive he came marching into the school growling at any teacher that dared ask why he was there until he comes across Peter. He opens the door and walked almost chocking on the distressed omega’s scent “Oh pup.” He whispered as he walks over to Peter and the teen jumps to his feet and bruises his face into the alpha’s chest to breath in his scent. “Shhh, I got you.” He tells him as he wraps arms around him Peter just seems to cry harder as he held onto the alpha. “It’s alright I got you.” He whispers, he manages to pull Peter back and look at him and frowns at the state he is in. “You’re not healing.” He cups the omega’s face and gently rubbed his thumb over the bruise around his eyes.   
“I can’t.” Peter whimpered  
“Have you not eaten?” Tony was really worried no if Peter wasn’t keeping up with his increased metabolism then his injuries won’t heal.  
“H-He only gives me enough to keep me walking.” He whispered, Tony, growled and notices Peter wince as he tried to pack away.   
“I’m sorry I’m not mad at you pup just at this Beck guy. Come on let’s get you to the compound and we will have Bruce look you over yeah?” He asked Peter nodded Tony removed his jacket and placed it over the trembling teen’s shoulders. “Right you two thank you for looking after Peter, go to class and I will have Happy make sure you both get home alright.”   
“You think Beck will come after us?” Ned asked   
“No it would just put my mind at ease; Nat had Beck strung up by his knot.” He tells them, Ned winces but MJ grins from ear to ear.   
“Good.” She growled Tony smiles at her as he takes Peter’s backpack.   
“Come on Pup.”

Tony took him to the Avengers compound the teen was quiet and shivering he could only guess what Beck had done to Peter from the scent he was getting off. Beck scent was all over Peter it only made  
Tony anger but he had to keep his anger in check because Peter is flinching at his own shadow, but then a thought popped into his head and it made him pale, turning to look at Peter and couldn’t really see the kid’s neck before it was hidden under the jacket Peter has warped around him. “Peter, did he bite you?” He asked, his mouth was dry as the teen uncurled himself as he looked at him.  
“No, he was waiting for me to go into heat,” Peter whispered and then shivered at the thought; Tony gripped the steering wheel as he turned into the compound.   
“Good.” He said, he parked the car and then moved around the other side to let Peter out. The teen looked at him he was pale and looking so small. “Do you want me to carry you?” He asked him softly,   
“I’m so tired,” Peter whispered, Tony took that for a yes and moved to unbuckle the teen from the seat and then scooped him up.   
“We have you back to your old self soon enough.” He tells him as he carries towards the infirmary where he has Bruce was waiting for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony stood and watched as Peter was curled up sleep on the bed, there was IV drip took up to Bruce special mix made just for Peter to help heal. He looked behind him to see said Doctor walk into the room and looked at him “What is the damage?” Tony asked  
“Here.” He hands the tablet, Tony frowned as he looked down at the report holding himself ready for the impact that man left behind. “If Natasha doesn’t kill him let me being out the big guy.” He says as Tony shakily put the tablet down onto the counter and took a deep breath to steady himself.   
“There is no chance that this guy...”  
“No, he hasn’t. Peter told me that this man took all the suppressants he could find, but because of Peter’s increased metabolism he has to have doubled the dose so he keeps spares. He has them hidden in his room that saved him from his heat and being bonded to that prick.” 

Tony thanks the gods for small mercy as he looked back at his ward “Friday any news on May?” He asked as he looked up to see Natasha and Clint walk into the room.   
“No boss, her bosses say she did not turn up for work on Friday and there has been no activity on her bank account and social media account.” Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose   
“Friday looking up police records of any Jane Does that have appeared in hospital or morgue in the last 4 days that answer to May’s description.” He asked the AI before turning to look at the two people that entered the room.  
“On it Boss.”   
“So what did he have to say?”   
“Noting you would like to hear, it seems it was his master plan to get back at you,” Natasha said, Tony frowned as he looked back at him and tilted his head.   
“He said he use to work for you but you mocked his life work and then fired him calling him unstable,” Clint told him, Tony frowned and looked back at Peter feeling his heart shatter into thousands of pieces. “His plan was to brainwash Peter making the kid dependent on him by isolating him. But he also knew he couldn’t keep Peter out of school it would be noticed, once he mated to Peter he was going to take him away from everyone he knows and continue his work on him. Then he was going to have Peter kill you or at very least destroy your life. But he was so sure that he broke Peter enough that the kid would be so scared that he wouldn’t call for your help.”   
“Well he was wrong wasn’t he?” Tony spat angrily.   
“He was confused by Peter not going into heat,” Natasha said as she looked at the tablet at the teen’s injuries.   
“Where is he now?” Bruce asked   
“I left him with Steve and Bucky.” Tony raised an eyebrow as he looked back at her. “They weren’t happy when we left them I think they are looking for a reason not to hurt him.”  
“There isn’t any,” Tony growled   
“I know.” 

Tony left them and walked into the room where Peter was sleeping and sat in a chair by the bed, he could already see that he was starting to heal and he was looking healthier. But the impact of what Beck had done to Peter will linger for a long time…he may never trust another alpha again…he thought to himself. He rubbed his eyes trying to stop the burning tears in his eyes “Mr Stark?” Came the quiet voice, opening his eyes Tony looked back at Peter with wide eyes.   
“Hey.” He whispered, as he leaned forward and took the teen’s hand into his, Peter whimpered as he pressed his face into the alpha’s hand and breathe in his scent. “You’re safe now.” He whispered as he kissed the top of his head.   
“I killed her didn’t he?” Tony looked back at him and sighed as he wiped away the tears rolling down the teen’s cheek.   
“We will find her Peter and whatever happens know I won’t leave you.”


	3. Chapter 3

May seem to have disappeared from the face of the Earth, Tony had Friday looking all over for her or any bodies that match her description. He even has Stephen using his magic to see if he could find her, Beck wasn’t not saying anything apart from he wants to see Peter and there is no way he is letting that arse hole see his pup.

Tony decided to go and see him he wanted to see him face to face before he makes any decisions about what to do with him. He stood watching Beck through the window he didn’t trust himself not throttle the man, Beck looked at him and sneered at him “Where is Peter?” He asked   
“Getting better.” Tony sneered right back  
“I’m night have been a little rough...”  
“A little rough? You feed him just enough to keep him alive but not enough to heal his wounds that you inflected! You stole his suppressants blackmailed him and I am pretty fucking sure you killed May!” He snarled “You wanted to get back at me fine but you didn’t need to drag the kid into it!” He hisses   
“No, the idea is to take everything from you, destroy your name and all the good you have done. Have your precious boy turn against you he could destroy you I know he could.” He chuckled “I followed him for a year watching him learning that he was spiderman. I can see why you were so enthralled by him he is beautiful in a fight and just as so in bed.” Tony balled his hands up into tight fists until his nails dug into his skin until he breaks the skin. 

Quentin just smiled at Tony anger and discomfort as he walked up to the window and pressed his hands to the window. “If I was you, Mr Stark, I would bond to that omega because I can’t be the only alpha out there that wants to have him on his knees...”   
“Where is May?” He hissed through gritted teeth, tilting his head Quentin just looked at him. “You own the kid after the hell you put him though at least you could do is tell me where she is?”   
“I will only tell Peter where she is.”   
“You’re not going to see him.”   
“Then he will never know.” Tony tuned out as he turned around and started to walk away. “Hey don’t turn your back on me! You think I won’t get out of here, that I won’t take Peter from you? I will make you watch as I destroy your life as I fill my future mate with my pups...” Tony could hear him yell as he slammed the door shut behind him and leaned against as he took a deep breath as he looked down at his bloody hands.   
“So what do you want us to do with him?” Natasha said, he looked up at the group that stood before him and knew he could ask them to do anything for Peter at this moment in time.   
“Nothing.” He took a deep breath “We still need to find May dead or alive we need to know for Peter’s sake. Then I want Stephen sends him somewhere where he won’t hurt my Cub again.” He tells them  
“I have the perfect place for him,” Stephen said, Tony nods and then walks away heading towards Peter’s room.

He was tired at this point it’s been a couple of days since he brought Peter here and while the pup’s wounds have healed greatly Peter was still healing mentally. Rubbing his eyes he entered Peter’s room “Hey Kid...”He stopped and looked up to see the room was empty. A moment of panic washed over him when he thought the omega had run away. “Friday where is Peter?” He asked,   
“He is in your room boss.” Tony sighed as he walked out of the bedroom and headed towards his own room. He took a deep breath as he entered the room and looked around he couldn’t seem Peter.   
“Peter?” He called out as he steps deeper into the room, raising an eyebrow he looked up and saw the teen sat on the ceiling looking at him with worry. “Come down Peter you can sit on the bed.” He tells him.  
“I’m sorry Mr Stark I-I just find your scent helps and-and...”  
“It’s okay you can stay here.” The omega dropped down and stands in front of him he was also wearing a jumper that was way too big for him. It swamped him the sleeves were too long and the jumper fell down to his knees. 

Tony is sure it wasn’t his but he wasn’t going to ask the omega about “I can’t sleep on my own.” Peter says as he warped his arms around him “I-I keep dreaming that I-I’m there with him and-and all this is my brain's way dealing with what’s happening...” He started to cry and breathe heavily on the verge of a panic attack; Tony reaches out and places a hand on Peter’s shoulder.   
“Hey hey, this is real Peter I promises you, your here with me your safe now.” He cupped his face and watched Peter flinched a little at the touch but then closed his eyes and leaned into the hand. “Come on lay down.” Peter walks over to the bed and sits down as Tony follows him. “Do you want me to...”  
“Please.” 

The alpha sits on the bed and takes his shoes off and joins Peter, Tony lies down and lets Peter curls into his side. Warping his arms around him the teen whimpers at the alpha soothes him with a sofa growls as he ran his fingers through Peter’s hair. “Try and sleep it will do you some good.” He tells him softly.   
“What will happen to him?” Peter asked   
“Stephen got a place in mind for him.” The teen frowned as he buried his face into the alpha’s chest and breathed in his scent.   
“What about Aunt May?” Tony sighed and kissed the top of Peter’s head.   
“I have Nat working on him.” Peter was quiet for a moment as the teen let out a quiet sob “I will do my best to find her...”


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha walked out of the cell and closed the door, she took a deep breath as she looks up at the other Bruce and Stephen who was watching her through the two-way mirror. “He is a piece of work.” She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.   
“Are we any closer to finding May?” Bruce asked  
“Oh she died that is for sure, he killed her when Peter went to school on that Friday but what he did to her after that I’m not sure.” She sighed as Bruce handed her a cup of water.

She looked over to Bruce and smiled at him and then took a sit on a chair and stretched herself like a cat. “How is our little spider?” She asked rubbing her eyes.  
“He did lot damage in that weekend, Peter’s omega side is looking for an alpha to comfort him and Tony fits that bill. But I’m not sure if he is looking at Tony as a father or as alpha...”  
“It’s normal for omega to seek comfort from his alpha.” She says as she turned to the small table and stole of Doctor’s cookie before turning back at him and smiled. “I need it.”  
“I know, I’m just not sure if Tony knows what he is meant to do.” He frowned and rubbed the back of his head and sat next to her. “When you go up to give Peter these he needs them.” He mumbled. 

Week later...  
It was in the middle of the night when Beck escaped, Tony isn’t sure how he did it but he did. Peter was a mess again and trembling at the thought that Beck is out there waiting just to grab him. The omega hasn’t left Tony’s room since the escape and had the doors and windows locked at all times even if Tony is in the room. “I don’t know what to do the kid is scared and we have no idea where the son of a bitch is.” Tony groaned as he put his head into his hands.   
“Just a thought but he could go and stay with Thor and Loki,” Bruce said as he leaned back in the chair. 

Tony frowned as he looked up at him it wasn’t the worst idea ever but it’s not the best either “You want me to send my traumatised cub to a man who likes to pride himself on bedding any omega he smiles at, that includes his own brother.” The points out.   
“Loki’s adopted,” Bruce mumbled as he drinks his coffee.  
“Not sure if letting him stay with Loki is a good idea,” Clint mumbled, he was still bitter about the god taking over his mind. Tony nods with the man but he had to admit it might be the safest place for Peter at this moment in time as they are unsure where Beck is.  
“What about Doctor Strange?” The red-headed assassin asked, “I can’t imagine Beck getting anywhere near him if he is with Doctor Strange.”

Tony hummed Stephen is a good choice after all but he didn’t like the idea of letting Peter out of his sights.“You want to send me away?” Came the shaky voice, Tony looked up and see Peter stood there still wearing one of his jumpers…now he decides to leave the bedroom.…he thinks to himself.   
“No Cub I don’t want to send you away, but with Beck on the loose, we can be sure he won’t try again to take you. At this point, we are just brainstorming.” Tony tells him as he held out his hand to him, the teen took Tony’s hand and let the alpha pull him into his lap and just curled up there in the safety of the alpha’s arms. “We want to protect you, that is all I want.” He whispered as he kissed his forehead. There was a look that was shared between the other three before they looked back at the teen sat on the Alpha’s lap.


End file.
